Desired Distractions Love or Lust
by Jaspers Sex Kitten
Summary: *Darksper* What happens when Jasper decides Bella the new girl at school, is what he wants? Can he keep himself in control or will he loose to the monster inside. Bella is not what she seems. How will he react to her secrets? *Rated M for lang/lemons*


**Show Us Your Dark Side Contest **

**Title:** Desired Distractions - Love or Lust

**Penname**: Jaspers Sex Kitten

**Summary:** What happens when Jasper decides, Bella the new girl at school, is what he wants? Can he keep himself in control or will he loose himself to the monster inside. Bella is not what she seems. How will he react to her secrets? *Rated M for lang/lemons*

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own nothing but my twisted and dark thoughts, which I have loaned to Jasper for this fic. All songs belong to their owners and all thing Twilight belong to SM.

* * *

**Special Thanks to**: MommyBrook and Jenna822 for their beta work. They rock... JSYK :) and to CatieLardin, MaitresseSaint, HopelessRomantic79, Kitty Cullen-03, Tilly Whitlock, Twiothgirly, Lilly Monroe and Chocoholic_Vamp for their help and proof reading.

* * *

**Song's for o/s: **State of Emergency - Papa Roach, So Cold - Breaking Benjamin's, Cowboys from Hell - Pantera, Get Out Alive - Three Days Grace, Devour - Shinedown, H.W.C. - Liz Phair, Building a Mystery - Sarah McCloughlin, Indistructible - Disturbed, (Don't Fear) The Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult, I hate everything about You - 3 Days Grace, Tear Away - Drowning Pool

* * *

**Jasper's POV **

"You really want us to go to another boring school? Why can't we… just not go? It's not like they'd know. Do we really look like we should be in school?" Edward said, more to himself then Carlisle.

Carlisle, always the diplomat was standing there with a frown on his face. We were all used to his whiny attitude when it came to going back to high school. None of us enjoyed it but Carlisle and Esme thought it necessary. _Why? Hell if I know_.

I wasn't going to voice my opinion on the matter. I was in enough trouble already for my almost slip two nights ago.

_But that girl looked so delicious. If I had only made a snap decision instead of thinking about it. How was I suppose to know she was a member of the tribe?_

Carlisle had to 'remind' us of the boundary lines. The Quilettes still did not trust us and I just gave my family reason not to trust me.

"Listen to me. This is a small town; a house full of teenagers not in school would arouse suspension. You are all going!" Carlisle stated firmly, his voice a command.

"Listen to your father, please," Esme said, walking into the living room.

She smiled at us all and we nodded. Edward was still mumbling to himself as we headed out the door. Esme had gone into the school the day before and got us all registered so all we had to do was show up. The ride was quiet until we pulled into the parking lot. There were students everywhere. We parked and as we stood there talking, a sliver Dodge pulled in a parking space, with the stereo booming.

That's when I saw her, even inside that truck, she was beautiful. I felt a surge of lust hit me as I watched her singing along to the radio before she got out of the truck. My body was reacting to just the sight of her. My pants became uncomfortably tight as I watched her. Her head banging tot he music... my mind wondered to her in that truck, my dick in her mouth.

_What would it feel like?_

"At least she has good taste in music," Emmett boomed, pulling me from my thoughts.

Alice giggled and then I realized what she'd been listening to... Cowboys from Hell by Pantera. I shook my head at my brother as my mind wondered... a girl in a truck always was sexy but there was something special about her. I couldn't take my eyes off her... the way her hips swayed with each step. Her pouty lips, long wavy brown hair... she set my body on fire.

"Jasper?" Edwards said, cocking a brow at me.

"It's nothing," I lied.

I could feel his curiosity but I ignored it. The bell finally rang and we headed for our classes. The day went by fast enough for us but all time was staled as it really meant nothing to us. My day was spent thinking of the beauty I had laid my eyes on this morning. I imagined running my hands across her body and slipping my tongue into her.

_What would her body look like under mine, as I fucked her until she screamed my name. Maybe I could just bite her, not inject venom, but just bite her. I wanted to mark her as mine. _

The final bell rang and I met my family out by our vehicles after school. We were going on a family hunt as we had done at the beginning of every other school year no matter the school we attended. Traditions were sacred to Esme. A scent hit my nostrils and I whipped around as the venom filled my mouth. I swallowed it back as I saw her standing at her truck. Taking her back backpack and jacket off and throwing them across the seat. She leaned her head back and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail.

"Bella," a blond girl called from behind her and she turned.

Her movement sent her scent wafting to me and I was lost. I felt drawn to her and the animal inside me raged. I had a mini movie playing in front of me... I grab her and hold her close. Ripping her clothes off as I slam my rock hard dick into her. As she struggled against my grip, my hands would run down her back. It would be able for me to bite into her sweet flesh. I'd watch as the color drained from her body.

I heard Alice gasped and a pool of different emotions swirled around me. Thing changed from calm to terror in a matter of seconds.

"Grab him," she cried. Before it registered, I was slammed into the side of the car with Edward growling at me.

"Get off me, you asshole," I growled, back.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett, it's fine," I said, shrugging out of his grasp and jumped in my truck. I had to get away before I exposed us all. Maybe me coming to this town was a mistake. I should have stayed in Alaska. As I drove around town trying to clear my head my phone buzzed. I opened it to see a text from Alice.

_You will not hurt her.... _

"Cryptic much, Alice," I snorted as I pulled off the road.

I needed to hunt and this little area was perfect. I followed a trail and as I was ready to pounce, I smelt her. Stopping mid spring, I whipped around and ran towards her scent. It wasn't long before the trees cleared into a yard. There the angel was sitting on the steps staring at me.

"Are you just gonna stand there looking stupid or are you gonna come introduce yourself?" she said, smiling.

I took a step closer and was to focused on her or I else I would have heard them, but then the scent of the dogs hit me. Before I had time to stop it, I was flung into the trees. I heard screaming and I had to get to her. She was in danger. I jumped up, throwing the dog across the yard. When I focused in on her, she was in front of three very large boys, screaming at them. My phone buzzed but I ignored it as I stepped closer to her. There was a growl from behind me and I sank into a crouch and growled.

"In case you have forgotten dog, this is our territory. Back the fuck off," I hissed.

"Damn it Paul! Knock it off. He's right you stupid ass," she screamed.

Her face was getting red as her blood pumped through her veins. I could hear the thud of her heart, it was slower than I excepted for a human but I was to interested in her blood to worry about that. As I watched her chest heave from her erratic breathing my jeans became tighter. I was getting uncomfortable being surrounded by dogs and the only vampire here. I was a good fighter but my survival instincts were kicking in.

"Bella," a deep voice called out.

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a rather large Quillett boy standing in front of her. His hands were shaking but she didn't seem phased. They stood quietly glaring at each other. Everyone's emotions were jumping from fear, anger, loathing and back to anger. I knew the dogs didn't trust us but this was our land and they would not run off Jasper Whitlock Hale. No fucking way.

As I walked over to her, the boy pulled her behind him. I raised a brow at him in question. The closer I came the more his body shook. I stopped as our eyes met. I could feel his anger building. I was having trouble controlling the monster inside. It wanted out but I was the only vampire around. My chances were not great of coming out of a fight unscathed. As the boy and I stood there, both determined not to break the stand off, I felt her emotions switch to anger.

"Oh, for shit sake, stop with the pissing contest," Bella growled.

She stepped right in front of me and I straightened up. I looked down into her chocolate brown eyes and felt the lust rolling off of her. She just looked at me as if she was waiting for something. Slowly she took a step closer and her scent washed over me. I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything but her._ Puppies... Kittens... Emmett and Rosalie.... _I was slowly gaining control of the monster inside when I felt a warm hand on my cheek.

My eyes flew open and I heard a growl. It happened so fast that if I had been human I would've missed it. A grey wolf charged us and Bella hit it so hard it flew 100 feet into the treeline. My jaw hit the ground. _What the fuck? Did that just happen? _I shook my head and everyone was frozen place.

"Leah, I'm not in the mood for your shit," Bella said, looking back at me.

I stood there, in complete shock. _Was I seeing what I thought I was? Could she be one of them? She doesn't smell like them. What in the hell is going on here?_

"That's what we want to know," Edward said, walking up behind me with Alice and Emmett.

Now it was a true standoff of sorts. The dogs on one side, us on the other and Bella in the middle. Her head was whipping from side to side. I could feel her curiosity, anxiety, fear, guilt, and her strongest emotion, frustration. I wasn't sure what to do. If I made a move towards her, would they charge? It would be an even fight but I didn't want to do that to the family. It was my obsession with her that brought me here.

I was beginning to zone in on her feelings and the lust that was rolling off of her was making it hard for my to concentrate. I can't imagine what she was thinking.

I turned to Edward and silently asked, "_What is she thinking? Is she okay?" _

As I waited for an answer, the grey wolf stalked back over to the others. I could feel the loathing and anger coming from her. She was pissed and I had to know what was going on. The swirl of emotions was drowning me. I just wanted to run to her, throw her over my shoulder and run away. Her angry demeanor was doing things to me. She was just sex on legs at this exact moment. Slamming her into a tree and fucking her until she screamed was all I could think about.

Edwards head snapped back to me, his eye connecting with mine. _"If you don't like what is in my head, stay the fuck out," _I thought just for him, with a smirk.

Bella turned to look at us, curiosity rolling off of her but there was something else. I couldn't get a lock on her emotions, it's as if she was blocking me. _Is she blocking me, can that be done? _Her guilt spiked with that thought and I knew what I had to do. I took a few steps closer to her as she turned to me. She was shaking but I wasn't sure if it was from fear or anger. It was like a bubble was around her. I reached out to her and when my cold hand made contact with her arm, I froze. Her emotions were so strong, it brought me to my knees.

"What in the hell are you doing to him?" Edward hissed.

I felt her anger grow as she jerked her arm away from me and turned to the dumbass I call a brother.

"Listen to me mind reader I. am. not. someone. you. can. intimidate. Back the fuck off," Bella said as her body started to shake.

"Bella, calm down. Don't be stupid," the Quillett boy said, taking a step closer to her and me.

"Jacob, fuck off," she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Her eyes met mine and they were pitch black. _What the fuck? _The anger rolling off of her was making my head spin. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the emotions around me. I was slowly gaining control of myself as I pushed out as much calm as I had in me.

"Is it possible?" I whispered as I stood, my eyes still closed.

When I felt her hand on my cheek, her scent wafting over me, it took all of my strength not to bite her. I just wanted one taste. She moved closer to me and I heard her heart rate speed up and then I felt the velvet of her lips press against mine. I was lost in her, she tasted better than I thought possible. My mind was racing. I opened my eyes as she pulled away from me.

She winked and turned to Alice, Edward and Emmett. "Can I borrow your brother for a while?"

Alice giggled and I could feel the desperation and lust rolling off her. There was no denying I was feeling the effects of myself along with hers. I wanted and needed to be inside of her and NOW!

I grabbed her up into my arms and ran... my legs moving faster than I thought possible. We came to a clearing and I sat her on her feet, turning her to meet her lips with mine. She tasted sweeter than I thought possible. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she granted me entrance. I slammed her into the tree behind us as she wrapped her legs around my waist. The warmth of her pressed into my erection was electrifying.

Her moans as I ground my erection into her ever dampening center were making me want her even more. I picked up my pace as I thrust my hips up I needed her to cum before I fucked her. If I could do it with out my hands touching her it would be better. I concentrated on the rythym of pressing myself into her. Her legs tightened against me and she started to shake.

Her body tightened and she panted out my name. I pulled back and looked into her lustfilled black eyes and she gave me a wicked grin. She grabbed my shoulders as she pushed herself off the tree throwing me to the ground. Slamming her hips into my erection. I hissed at the rough friction but I was not going to deny that it felt good. I grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her back.

"Do you know what you are doing to me?" I growled.

"Yessss," she panted, as I roughly pressed my hand into her jeans.

"I think you have no idea. I will have to show you," I said, unzipping her tight jeans and pulling them off.

The red lace boyshorts she had on made my dick twitch. I pulled them down slowly as I ran my fingers down her folds. Her hips bucked with the contact. I chuckled lightly, she really was as eager as I was. I pressed my finger into her.

"So wet, baby," I said, curling my finger up to hit her sweet spot.

Her breath hitched as her hands went to her breast, rubbing across her nipples and moaning. I inserted a second finger and then a third.

"Damn, baby, you're so tight," I said, moving up to kiss her.

Her moans lost in my mouth as our tongues danced in a waltz. Her sweet taste, feeling my senses as her arousal wafted around me.

"Ugh... Jasper, please..." she trailed off as I felt her start to pulse around my fingers.

"Cum for me baby," I whispered in her ear as I licked down her neck, grazing my teeth across her collar bone.

"Ja...s...per... GOD!," she screamed as she completely clamped down on my fingers.

I pumped in and out of her a few times as I brought her slowly down from her orgasm. Every moan she whimpered out went straight to my dick. I was getting harder by the minute. I needed to be inside her. Her emotions were so much stronger when we were touching. Her desire was pushing me close to the edge. I closed my eyes and tried to calm the monster inside. I felt her shift under me as she slammed me back into the ground and had my pants down before I knew what was happening.

"Listen to me Whitlock, you do as I say," she said, grinding her dripping sex into me.

She tore my boxers from my body and lifted her hips, grabbing my dick and putting it at her entrance. I took a deep breath as she did. I smirked and raised my brow as I felt her lust rise, making me throw my head back into the ground as she slammed herself down on me. I felt her still as she adjusted to my size, her body slowly stretching around me.

"Jasper...."

I was so caught up in her I couldn't say anything. I placed my hands on her hips and guided her, thrusting into her at the only speed I could, fast and hard. Her breast jumping as he hit my hips. A few minutes and several thrusts later I could feel her start to clamp around my dick.

"Bella, cum for me, baby. I need you to cum with me," I growled, as her body shuttered and she screamed my name.

The feel of her clamp down on me sent me over teh edge, with my seed shooting deep inside of her. Bella collapsed on top of me, her breathing was rapid and her heart for the first time was racing. I laid there, holding her, as she sat up, connected to me. The feeling of still being inside of me was maddening. I reluctantly released my grip on her and stood us up.

"We need to get back before they start a search party," I said, laughing.

Bella lightly blushed and I had to contain the growl that was rumbling inside me. She was so fucking sexy when she did that. I saw here eyes snap up to mine at that thought.

"Bella, can you read minds?" I asked.

I needed to know. If she couldn't then I was reading her wrong but that was not the case, I was sure of it. Her eyes got wide and she turned from me, radiating embarrasement and sadness. I stepped over to her and pulled her into a hug. I took in her scent and felt peace wash over me. I would be content to stay in her embrace for eternity. She pulled herself into my chest and burried her face.

"Yes," she whispered. "Among other things, but Uncle Billy and Uncle Petey said I shouldn't tell anyone about my... abilities."

"Darlin', you can trust me. I have...." I was cut off by her lips gently meeting mine.

"I know Jasper, I can feel your emotions and I know you can feel mine. I also know Edward is a mind reader and the little Pixie, is a pre-cog. I know all about your family," she said taking a step back from me.

I was confussed, which for a vampire doesn't happen. "How?" I asked.

She looked down to the ground. I pulled her chin up so she'd look me in the eyes.

"You can trust me," I said letting her feel my sencerity and acceptance. She smiled and took a deep breath.

"I just know things, I don't see them like Pixie does, I just know them. My great uncle seems to think it has something to do with our family...."

She stopped talking as the tears rolled down her cheek. "Jasper there is just so much to tell and I... just..." she trailed off again as her body started to shake with sobs.

I pulled her to the ground with me and sat her in my lap. She burried herself into the crook of my neck as I tried to calm her. I had to do this delicatley but sternly. I would be walking a fine line, but it needed to be done.

"Bella, I want you to tell me what in the hell is going on and now!" I hissed.

She pushed back from me and the hurt in her eyes was apparent. For the first time I could feel the full force of her emotions and it felt like I was drowning. I looked into her eyes again before speaking.

"Please tell me what is wrong," I said.

"It's a long list but I have powers that others want. I am not safe to be around and I don't want you guys to get hurt. It's bad enough that Uncle Billy and them are always around. I can't take the emotions all the time. It is making me crazy. I feel like I am loosing my fucking mind. I can't hide from these people, they will always find me. I can't take them down and I just... fuck it! Jasper, I am a wanted by the Volturi! They want me for my powers. They want me as a member," she yelled.

I was in shock. I just stood there. What in the hell did she mean the Volturi wanted her. What made her so special that they'd keep her on edge like this. He emotions were flipping from one to the other so fast I was getting dizzy.

"Bella," I said, grabbing her arm and turing her to face me. "Please tell me what is going on. I want to help you but I don't understand. From what I understand about the Volturi, the powers you have a not much different than the ones of my family. Am I missing something here, Sugar?" I drawled out.

I needed to know what would have the Volturi coming for her. I just found her, I did not want to loose her. She looked up into my eyes and I saw the sparkle start to show. She was up to something but I had no idea what was coming until I was on my ass.

"What the fuck was that?" I said standing. Bella burst into a fit of laughter and I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Jasper, I am a sheild. I not only can shield myself and others but I can block myself completely off from everyone. As I did just now, I pushed my sheild out and into you. You fell on your ass and now...."

She was cut off by the sound of heavy paws, quickly making their way to us. I saw the dogs and my family running at us. Bella started to shake and I felt her fear, anxiety and then more fear.

"Bells," the big one said, coming out of the tree line in nothing more than a pair of shorts.

"I know," she said, sighing. "They'll be here in five minutes.

"Yes, they will," Alice said, coming to stand beside Bella.

"Alice?" I said.

"Not now," she whispered.

I felt their anger and determination before I saw them as I crouched in front of Alice and Bella. Edward and Emmett were at my side in a blink of an eye.

"Edward?" I asked, he knew what I wanted to know.

"They are angry and think Bella has broken some rule. They are part of the Volturi's guard," he said.

They came throught the tree line in the hooded robes and stopped. Bella walked around in front of us before I could stop her. Her rage was taking over and if I didn't get the rampaging emotions around us under control, there would be a fight. There was never a good fight to be had with the Volturi.

As I grabbed Bella around the waist, holding her back as I tried to calm us all, I saw two females come from behind the two large vampires in front of us.

"Bellaboo," the little one sneered. As I felt her disguist roll off her in waves.

"Don't call me that you evil little troll," Bella said, struggling to get out of my hold.

"Bella, please, at least act like you were raised with manners," the taller vampire said as she pulled her hood back.

Bella and the dogs gasped and then growled. Bella's body started to shake when I heard his voice from behind me.

"Jelly Belly, don't let them rile you up Sugar, they ain't worth it."

I turned and raised a brow at my brother. He nodded at the dogs as they nodded to him, and he came over to us.

"Jasper brother, you can stop restraining Jelly Belly now? " Peter said, grinnig like an idiot at us.

"Uncle Petey," Bella said, as I released my grip she flew into his arms, hugging him tight.

"What. In. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here. Whitlock?" the tall vampire said, sneering each word. "Isn't it bad enough we have to deal with these reject vampires, now we have to deal with you."

"Hey, who in the fuck are you calling rejects?" Emmett boomed, as Edward grabbed his arm.

"Sugar, I don't give a flying monkey's ass what you think you are here to do. You will not touch this girl or anyone here. Tuck tail and run is what you need to do. If this comes to a fight right here, right now...."

"You will fucking loose, so back the fuck off, mother," Bella hissed, cutting Peter off.

All eyes went to her and I for one was in shock. It had been said around town that her mother died in child birth. I was unable to vocalize what I was thinking. I knew I had one option, Edward would be the only other one to hear me.

_"Bella, baby look at me,"_ I thought. _"What in the hell is going on here? I thought your mother was dead? Bella, darlin', we can't help if we don't know what's going on_." I was silently begging for answers.

"As far as I am concerned my mother is DEAD, that... that thing is not my mother. She is a fucking traitor and I can't stand the bitch," she yelled as the tears started falling down her cheeks.

I pulled her into my arms and held her as she cried, out of anger, hurt and disguist. Her emotional cocktail was hard to swallow, but I had to help her.

"Look at what you surround yourself with... mangy fucking dogs and reject vampires that call themselves civilized. And then you. You act human, eat as a human and you are just disguisting," the little vampire growled taking a step forward.

I growled, taking a step forward and Peter grabbed me as he spoke. "Don't, the little bitch is not worth the energy, Major."

"Fuck off Peter," the tall vampire said. "If the little boy wants to play, let him play. I am sure Felix is in need of a little exercise," she hissed.

"No," Bella cried out.

Then I was on my knees, in seering pain. It felt like I was being burned and a second later it was gone. Bella was standing in front of me as Peter, Edward, Emmett and Alice were at my side instantly.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. What in the fuck was that?" I hissed.

I heard Bella growl and before any of us could stop her she charged the little vampire and slammed her the ground. Her growls getting louder and I knew if I didn't stop her, she'd kill her and we'd all die. The Volturi do not like when their pets are taken out, even if it's deserved. I ran to her, knelt beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Bella, darlin' let the little bitch go. If you hurt her we will all be in trouble. Calm down darlin', I'm fine," I said sofyly, pushing every ounce of calm I could muster into her.

She finally let the little shit go and I pulled her to my chest as her body tried to relax.

"You will pay for that, Bellaboo. You will have nothing left when we finish and you will have to come home," she sneered and turned to walk away.

"Jane, I will tell you this. Listen good I will only say this one time! If you come around here again, around my family, my friends, even in this state... I. Will. Hunt. You. Down. It will be the end of you!" Bella growled.

"Bella, is that a threat?" Jane hissed.

"No bitch. It's a motherfucking promise. I mean it, do not test me. You know what I am capable of. I will rip you into so many pieces, they will NEVER be able to put your disguisting, evil ass back together. Now leave here and tell Caius to fuck off and leave me alone," she yelled.

The longer she talked, the madder she got. When her body started to shake I kissed her head. The contact helped but she was still so upset.

"Bella, tell my dear Charlie I said hi," her mother said grinning.

The wolves growled and Bella jerked. "Listen, the same goes for you. You stay away from my father," Bella grolwed.

If it wasn't for the fact that we were under 'attack', so to speak her eagerness and raw fighting energy would have me slamming her ass up against the nearest tree. As my mind wondered over that I heard Edward and Alice chuckle. Bella grabbed my arm and smiled. "We could do that later, we need to get to my house and check on Charlie."

We all ran back to the house and as we approached the house we heard the car pull up in the driveway. "Okay, I need to go get dinner done. You guys go back to LaPush and Jake tell Uncle Billy what's going on. You guys go home and I will call you later. You," she said, pointing to me,"come with me. I want you here just in case they come back and I want you to meet my dad."

She was all smiles and as everyone went their seperate ways I walked inside with Bella. A new day would be starting and for once I was content. The anger and depression was gone and I hoped this was the beginning of something special.

* * *

**Chapter End Note: Okay I truly hope you enjoyed that. I am thinking this will be continued.... but not completely sure. Leave me some love and let me know what you think.... if I get enough reviews it will be continued. So the more I get, the more I give *wink***


End file.
